


you’re my new universe, a star among shining stars

by fIavea



Series: the runaways - tower prep au [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fIavea/pseuds/fIavea
Summary: Myungsoo’s world was bleak and lonely—until one morning, Woohyun suddenly showed up on his dorm room uninvited. (Superpower AU!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essence29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essence29/gifts).



> For Woosoo Fanfic Exchange <3  
> Prompts:  
> “I like it when people chat with me, but I don't make that obvious. But Namu starts conversations with me...it feels like he's taking care of me.” – Myungsoo  
> http://the-essence29.tumblr.com/post/147478103763/valinwhore-please-dont-look-at-me
> 
> Other Fics:  
> When it Rains, it Pours by Essence29 (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8440690)

Myungsoo stared at the sleeping figure on the single bed across of his own bed, feeling conflicted by the sudden appearance of this stranger in this room.

When he woke up earlier, he didn’t even realize that another person was sleeping in the room, too sleepy to pay attention to his surroundings. It was only after he finished taking a bath and put on his uniform he realized that there was another person in the room. It was unusual because for as long as he had been attending this school, he had never gotten a roommate for a lot of reasons. He would rather not have a roommate, too, so it was surprising to see that he finally got a roommate after such a long time.

Myungsoo knew that it was that time of the year when new students would suddenly show up in the school without any announcement. Even so, Myungsoo thought that he wouldn’t get any new roommate as usual. Instantly, He felt sorry for the stranger. The new students didn’t know that they would be in the school because they got sent here secretly, Myungsoo could already predict that the newcomer would feel so confused when he woke up. He felt even bad for the stranger because he got Myungsoo as a roommate. He wondered if the dormitory had no more empty bed, so they had to place the boy in Myungsoo’s room.

Myungsoo glanced at the clock on the wall and sees that his class would start one hour from now, which meant he had nothing to do. He looked at the stranger’s face, studying it. The stranger’s mouth was slightly open as he snored in his sleep, his hair was ruffled, and he looked like he had a deep sleep—which was not strange because Myungsoo was pretty sure that he was drugged with something before he was brought here. But what Myungsoo noticed the most was his nose: it was pointed and sharp, and Myungsoo had never seen a nose that perfect. A little too perfect, it was scary.

The stranger started to stir, surprising Myungsoo and making him back off. His eyes fluttered open, and Myungsoo felt a little nervous, not used to have to deal with people. He considered running away, but the new student would be too confused if there were no one around, so he decided to stay, even though it wouldn't be long.

It had taken a while before the stranger began to notice his surroundings, his brows furrowed in confusion. Myungsoo can understand the confusion.

“Where am I?” The new student asked in a sleepy voice, a little hoarse. His eyes were a little slanted because he just woke up.

“Tower Prep,” Myungsoo answered, wondering how to explain what the school was without sounding nuts. His own voice was also a little hoarse. The last time he spoke was two days ago and he hadn’t uttered a single word since then because he didn’t talk to anyone, not even in class. People didn’t talk to him, too, they let him keep silent and didn’t even attempt to get him to talk. They liked to leave Myungsoo alone.

“What the fuck is that?” The stranger asked again, and Myungsoo flinched at the profanity because he was not used to that. Myungsoo let it go, though.

“A school,” Myungsoo said, only explaining a little bit. He scratched his head, feeling a little confused himself for no reason, “Uh, someone will come in later to explain everything to you. I have to go to class. You should rest while you wait.”

A monitor—someone who was in charge of the students in this school—would appear later to fetch the guy, so Myungsoo didn’t have to explain everything. He got up, deciding to go somewhere to ask about the new student just in case it was a mistake for him to be in Myungsoo’s room.

“Wait,” The new student said, his eyes were looking at Myungsoo’s standing figure and made Myungsoo felt uneasy, “Who are you?”

“Kim Myungsoo.” Myungsoo answered before he disappeared completely, leaving the new student agape.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo entered the Headmaster office casually and sat down in front of the Headmaster; the Headmaster didn’t seem surprised by his sudden appearance. They knew each other pretty well though Myungsoo was pretty sure that the Headmaster knew more about him than what Myungsoo knew of the Headmaster. Myungsoo didn’t even know the Headmaster’s name, but the Headmaster had been here since Myungsoo was here so Myungsoo didn’t have a problem with that. He was the closest father figure Myungsoo could have in this school, which was not much.

“There is a new student in my room,” Myungsoo told him, expressing his confusion and curiosity. He was not good in expressing his feelings and thoughts, but the Headmaster had learned about how to understand him.

“Yes.” The Headmaster nodded, “I placed him there.”

“Why so suddenly?” Myungsoo asked, still feeling uneasy and worried because of this, “Will it be alright for him to be there?”

More than worrying about himself, Myungsoo felt worried for the guy. There was a reason why Myungsoo had never had a roommate, after all. It was not because Myungsoo didn’t want to have one.

“Of course.” The Headmaster said confidently, leaning back on his chair, “You have been here for nine years already, you should be confident that you can control your power better.”

Myungsoo bit his lower lip and fiddled with his shirt, almost crumpling it. He didn’t feel any confidence. He felt like something bad could happen from this, and he didn’t want to hurt someone. He didn’t like this at all.

“It will be safer if he is not around, though,” Myungsoo muttered, his eyes were shifty.

“Don’t worry; it’s safe.” The Headmaster assured him, he didn’t seem worried at all even though Myungsoo thought that he should be. The headmaster got up from his seat and walked to Myungsoo, putting his hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder to ease Myungsoo’s wariness, “You know that I won’t put someone there if I am not sure that it will be safe.”

“Why are you so sure that it will be safe?” Myungsoo asked. He needed a reason not to feel worried, without any reason, he would keep worrying. He was all right with having no roommate and he liked it better if it continued like that. One less thing to worry about, that way.

“You will know.” The Headmaster said, sounding cryptic, while patting his shoulder, “Guide him well.”

 

___________

 

When Myungsoo came back to his dormitory room after class, he spotted the new student sitting on his bed, deep in thought. He had brought his knees to his chest and currently hugging his two legs, unfazed when Myungsoo came in the room. It reminded Myungsoo a little when he first came here, except Myungsoo was just a little kid back then, and he felt more horrified than confused.

“So, you’re saying.” The new student started to say, finally looking at Myungsoo and made him freeze, “That this is a school for people with some weird powers.”

It was the monitor who said that, probably, and not Myungsoo, but Myungsoo still responded, “Yeah…”

“And that this is not a prank being pulled on me.” The new student said again. It seemed that he was still processing everything and needed a lot of confirmation. He must felt really confused; it was apparent from his face. Myungsoo wondered if the guy thought that he was currently dreaming. But this was a reality.

"No, I have been here for nine years," Myungsoo said as if it would prove that this was not a prank. But, Myungsoo thought that if this was a joke and Myungsoo was also pranked (for nine years), then the culprit must be the government. Or maybe it’s God.

“My family knew about this and didn’t even tell me about this.” The new student said. Myungsoo didn’t know what to say anymore because he didn’t really know anything about the technicity of being a student here.

“Umm.”

"I didn't even know what my power is!" The new student yelled and it made Myungsoo felt like he was the one that did something wrong. He finally sat normally on the edge of his bed, "What's your power?"

Myungsoo tilted his head and felt afraid to answer the question, in case the new student would feel scared of him. Myungsoo stared at both his hands; both are covered by gloves. Myungsoo didn't want to make the new student felt uncomfortable so early.

“Okay don’t answer. Just show me.” The new student said, staring at Myungsoo curiously. Myungsoo shook his head lightly.

“I can’t show you.”

“Seriously?” The new student said, frustrated again. Myungsoo didn’t understand why he felt so frustrated. Did he need Myungsoo to show his power to prove that everything was real? He should have asked the monitor to show him then. “You know this is kind of fascinating.” The guy continued speaking, he looked kind of inane, “I didn’t even know that people with superpowers do exist. But at the same time, it’s so freaky.”

Myungsoo kept silent. He was not a master at conversations, the only person he conversed with occasionally was the headmaster, and he would rather stay quiet. But now he had to talk with a new roommate, and he didn’t even know what to say because he couldn’t even understand what the guy was trying to say. Luckily for him, the new student didn’t seem to feel offended by his silence.

“You said that you had been here for nine years?” The new student asked him again.

“Yes,” Myungsoo said, nodding. He had been here much longer than anyone else; he was the youngest student when he came here, and other students were almost double his age, back then. It was too much to deal with, but he had coped now. He didn’t have any other choices but to adjust.

“Don’t you miss your family?” The new students wondered.

Myungsoo shrugged, “I don’t have any family to miss.”

It sounded sad, but it was the cold hard truth. Myungsoo didn’t have any family. Not anymore, not since a long time ago.

“Oh, I am sorry.” The new student said, sounding genuine and guilty for asking the question. He started to cheer up, though, when he asked Myungsoo, “What’s your name again?”

“Kim Myungsoo.” Myungsoo answered again, even though he already responded to the question this morning. He felt obligated to add, “I am in 10th grade.”

“Nam Woohyun.” The new said, lending his hand, “I am probably a year older than you. I am in 11th grade.”

“I see,” Myungsoo said. He didn’t hold the guy hand and pretend that he didn’t see it. He didn’t want to touch people. Woohyun finally pulled back his hand, and Myungsoo felt a little bad to leave the guy hanging so he hides his hands behind of him.

“So, we’re going to be roommate until we graduate?”

When would they graduate? It was undecided. Some people disappeared from the school after they finished high school, some people disappeared once they became 22-year-olds; some people was stuck with the school until they became a teacher. Myungsoo didn’t even know how his future would be. Woohyun would probably still stuck here after he finished his formal education to learn more about his power—he came to the school pretty late, if he was already in 11th grade now. Myungsoo thought that he was younger than him and he felt a little relieved knowing that the guy was older than him. He was more awkward with people younger than him than with people older than him. Younger people made him feel that he should act like a grown up, when he didn’t even know to be a grown up.

“Yes,” Myungsoo said, deciding not to explain that there was no such thing as graduation here. That would be too complicated to explain and he was sure that Woohyun needed time to understand all the information.

“Nice to meet you then,” Woohyun said, smiling at Myungsoo even though it looked forced. Myungsoo tried to smile back, but it felt awkward, “I hope we can be friends. I need friends.”

“Don’t you have an orientation to attend?” Myungsoo asked, wondering because orientation for new students usually started around this time.

“Oh yeah,” Woohyun said. He had only remembered about it when Myungsoo said about it. He checked the clock on the wall and realized, “Oh, it’s in fifteen minutes.”

“You should go change into your uniform,” Myungsoo said. He felt a little curious on how Woohyun would look like in a uniform. He was wearing a normal cloth when he came, still wearing it now, “A monitor would come to pick you up soon.”

Myungsoo talked much more than usual, today.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo looked at the school’s yard, enjoying the view from the back of his room’s window. There were so many people walking around, and there were a lot of monitors walking around, and Myungsoo knew right away that the orientation of new students had ended, and now the monitors were taking the new students around the school.

Myungsoo couldn’t be reckless anymore because now he had a roommate, he should be careful because if he didn’t, something bad could happen. He sighed, the worry he felt still hadn’t disappeared. Now he also felt worried that he wouldn’t be able to get along with Woohyun, worried that it would be uncomfortable with only the two of them in the room. Usually, one room was occupied by three students and Myungsoo was one of the few other than monitors and teachers who has rooms for himself. And now there was Woohyun and Myungsoo was not sure how having a roommate would feel like.

Suddenly, he saw Woohyun in the yard walking and talking with a few people. Myungsoo stared at him, looking at the newcomer laughing with the others already, probably already making friends. Myungsoo felt a little jealous at how easy it was for Woohyun to converse with other people. Myungsoo had been here for a long time and yet, he didn’t have any close friends he could talk with.

It was as if Woohyun was sensing that someone was staring at him, because he was suddenly looking around before he finally looked up, right into his room. Their room was on the second floor, so it was easy for Woohyun to spot him. Myungsoo felt surprised that Woohyun managed to find him quickly when Woohyun smiled and then waved at him.

Myungsoo awkwardly waved back. Woohyun turned his attention away from Myungsoo and continued to talk with his new friends, some of them seemed to wonder about who Woohyun was waving to. And then he saw them looked surprised as Woohyun answered them.

It was just Myungsoo’s assumption that they were talking about him, but he still felt hurt anyway and went back to his bed, dispirited.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo got used to having a roommate slowly but surely, even though sometimes he forgot that he had a roommate and felt surprised when he saw Woohyun sometimes. Lucky for Myungsoo, Woohyun seemed like a decent guy. He was not messy—Myungsoo wouldn’t be able to stand that—and he was not disruptive to Myungsoo’s routine. But he talked a lot, like, really a lot, and Myungsoo felt weird because he was not used to people talking to him. Woohyun’s voice was pleasant to listen to even though he talked a lot and Myungsoo liked listening to him talking. His voice was warm, and it made Myungsoo felt as if he had known Woohyun forever.

Like how Woohyun didn’t know Myungsoo’s power, yet, Myungsoo also didn’t know what Woohyun’s power was. The poor lad didn’t even seem to know what his own power was. Myungsoo also still didn’t know why Woohyun became his roommate and why the Headmaster seemed so sure that it would be safe for Woohyun and Myungsoo to live together in a room. Of course, so far there wasn’t any incident, but still…

“Do you know what it means if your power and classification field is empty?” Woohyun asked, looking at his newly received student ID card on the bed. Myungsoo took a peek at it and noticed that the fields that usually stated their power name and its classification were empty. Myungsoo had never seen those being empty before.

“I’m not sure,” Myungsoo said. He wondered if it would change later. The fields on their cards could change by itself digitally; Myungsoo had the same card for nine years, and his age, grade, and photo kept changing every year at the start of a new year. Myungsoo used to feel amazed by that—now he had gotten used to it.

"I thought you had been here for nine years," Woohyun said, and his disappoint was apparent. Myungsoo felt that he should defend himself.

“Doesn’t mean I know everything.” Myungsoo said, “I can ask around, though.”

Ask around, meaning: asking the Headmaster. Or the teachers. But he doubted that any of them would answer him, no matter how long he had known them, they would always be very secretive. Too secretive.

“What if it means that they don’t even know my power?” Woohyun asked. He felt frustrated at not knowing his own abilities, especially when everyone else had already started their power training. A few nights ago Woohyun told him about how jealous he felt about that, but that he also felt happy that he only had to attend the formal classes. That meant he had a lot of free time.

“That’s impossible.” Myungsoo said, “Everyone here got sent here after their power showed up. Did something weird happen before you got sent here?”

“No.” Woohyun said, finally putting down his card on the night stand, “I went through my day like usual.”

“Maybe you forgot about it,” Myungsoo said.

It was not unusual for the new students to forget what they were doing before they got sent here. For most of them, they were just doing things before suddenly they woke up here. Unfortunately for Myungsoo, he remembered everything. He hoped that he forgot, but he remembered everything clearly. Too clearly.

“Yeah, perhaps,” Woohyun said with a pout. Myungsoo wanted to pat his back but resisted doing so, even though he was wearing gloves. Woohyun turned to him and asked, “What’s your power and classification?”

“It’s a secret,” Myungsoo said. He didn’t mean to sound mysterious, but he didn’t want to tell Woohyun about it.

“Oh come on,” Woohyun groaned. He looked at Myungsoo and pouted even more, as if that would make Myungsoo told him everything, “Just tell me the classification.”

Myungsoo sighed. He wanted to hide it but of course, he couldn’t hide it forever. Woohyun would know in the end because Myungsoo had a little reputation because of his power. He only needed to ask any older student, and they would answer with the right answer.

“Red.” Myungsoo replied nervously, afraid of Woohyun’s reaction, afraid that Woohyun would feel scared of him, “Dangerous.”

There were three classifications so far, from mild to dangerous. There weren’t many powers that got classified as dangerous, there weren’t many dangerous students, too. But most of the students who had red classifications were avoided by other people because they were afraid of them. Myungsoo was one of them.

“Oh,” Woohyun said, stunned. He didn’t say anything for a second before finally said, “Let me guess, then.”

Myungsoo felt a little confused because Woohyun didn’t seem affected by the revelation. Should he feel glad about or not? But in the end he couldn’t lie that he didn’t feel glad. Maybe, Myungsoo’s worries were unfounded.

“Okay, just guess.”

“The power to turn people into ice using your stare,” Woohyun said, confidently. Myungsoo couldn’t help but laugh at that, “No? Okay. How about setting people on fire using your stare?”

Was there something wrong about his stare? Myungsoo shook his head. His power was not related to his eyes.

“Okay, not that,” Woohyun said. He tried to think of something, but his knowledge of powers was limited so he could only complain, “Is there no super power listing or something?”

“Go to the library.” Myungsoo advised. There were a lot of books about the superpowers the students had and their classifications, written by some scientists who conducted the experiment on them. Myungsoo had almost finished reading everything there, having nothing to do here.

Woohyun groaned again, “I hate libraries.”

Myungsoo tried not to laugh at that.

 

___________

 

It was two weeks after the new term started and Myungsoo couldn’t help but feel thankful that there wasn’t anything that went wrong just like how Myungsoo was afraid of. Spending time with Woohyun was surprisingly easy, and he already got used to Woohyun’s presence, now. Woohyun already had new friends, though, so he didn’t spend as much time in their room as in the beginning. Myungsoo wondered if Woohyun would start hanging out with other people more. Myungsoo couldn’t help but feel saddened at that. He didn’t realize it, but he had started to think of Woohyun as a friend.

Today, though, Woohyun came to the room right away as the school time was over. He was chattering about his new friends to Myungsoo when their mostly one-sided conversation got disrupted by someone entering their room. Myungsoo knew right away that it was a teacher because only teachers could enter the student’s room without using the occupants’ ID card.

“You two, follow me.” The teacher, whom usually called ‘Coach’ by the students, ordered them right away once he entered. Myungsoo had no idea why Coach didn’t just use a messenger to tell them to gather at a place.

“Okay, Coach.” Myungsoo obeyed, getting up from the chair he had been sitting on. Woohyun looked at Myungsoo questioningly, but Myungsoo just shrugged because he didn’t know why they were being called.

Woohyun got up too, and they walked next to each other, following Coach from behind. Woohyun moved his face closer to Myungsoo’s head, and Myungsoo created a distance between him and Woohyun. Woohyun asked him, “Are all those teachers really doesn’t have names?”

“Yeah.”

It was not that they didn’t have names, but the students didn’t know their name. They just called the teachers by the subjects they were teaching. Coach was named Coach because he was one of the people who taught the students about their powers.

“How if there are two Math teachers?” Woohyun asked again, “Are we going to call them Math 1 and Math 2?”

Myungsoo tried hard not to chuckle at that.

“No, just Math.”

They arrived at a room that Myungsoo was familiar with. This room was the room Myungsoo and some other students used to practice their powers. This was the safest room in the school; you could burn the place, and it wouldn't spread to another part of the school. They entered the room, and Coach closed the door. Myungsoo wondered what they were going to do here because it was not a scheduled time to practice. He felt even more confused because Woohyun came along.

“Take off your gloves.” Coach ordered at Myungsoo, making Myungsoo felt both surprised and confused. He knew well that taking off his gloves meant that he would have to use his power on order.

“What?” Myungsoo wondered. He didn’t feel comfortable taking his gloves off, already used to wearing them all the time, “Why?”

“Just take them off.” Coach ordered again, and Myungsoo obliged. He felt confused, and Woohyun seemed confused too. But at least Woohyun also seemed curious at the same time. Myungsoo only felt confusion.

“Now hold each other’s hands.”

"What?" Myungsoo felt even more surprised, now. Myungsoo rarely touched other people; it was dangerous to do so and Coach knew that. And yet now he was told to have contact with Woohyun.

“Hold each other’s hands!” Coach yelled, making Myungsoo and Woohyun finally hold each other hand. Nothing happened, and Myungsoo felt nervous. Coach turned his head to him and told him, “Hold his hand tightly and poison him.”

“Coach, why?” Myungsoo said, feeling scared. Totally scared. He didn’t like this.

“I say poison him.” Coach ordered again, and Myungsoo finally obliged, couldn’t help but obliged.

He focused and held Woohyun’s hand tightly, feeling his power working and couldn’t stop it when Coach was staring at him. Myungsoo watched as Woohyun’s hand started to turn blue, slowly turning into an ugly purple. Woohyun began to struggle, gasping in pain and trying to let go his hand from Myungsoo’s grip.

“Now defend yourself.” Coach said to Woohyun, calm despite the situation. But then again Myungsoo was sure that Coach would still be calm when the apocalypse came.

“How am I supposed to defend—“ Woohyun said, panic apparent in his voice. Myungsoo couldn’t stop even though he wanted to, suddenly feeling like he was losing control of his own power.

“Do you want to die?” Coach said.

“No!” Woohyun yelled.

“Then defend yourself or you are going to die in a minute.” Coach said firmly, and Woohyun looked scared. He started to struggle hard as panic consumed him. Woohyun began to have difficulty breathing; his face also started to turn blue. Woohyun gasped for air and struggled to break free from Myungsoo's grip.

Suddenly Myungsoo felt himself weaken, unable to exert more of his power. Woohyun’s skin started to turn back to its original color and Coach finally told him to, “Stop.”

Myungsoo fell down, suddenly feeling weak. He looked up stared at Woohyun’s scared face and felt horrified about what he had done. He stood up again and ran away, trying hard not to cry.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo tried to control his breathing, tried to ease the panic he still felt. The floor he was cold, but it kept him grounded. Maybe it was funny because he was the one who poisoned other people using his own body, and yet he was the one who felt like he almost died. He bit his thumbnail, keeping his legs close to his chest as memories floating back to the surface and reminded him again about how dangerous he was, even though he had always known that. He felt guilty for almost killing Woohyun. He didn’t want to do that, and yet he couldn’t help but obey Coach’s order. For a moment he couldn’t think for himself, and he was pretty sure that Coach used mind control on him—Coach was known to be ruthless in coaching the students.

(Myungsoo didn’t want to think about how many animals he was forced to kill when he had to practice his power, and yet he thought about it now).

Woohyun was probably genuinely scared of him now, just like everyone else. He didn’t like that. He had always wished that someone would like him and not mind his power, but maybe that would never happen. He had been here for so long and yet nothing changed; Myungsoo started to get sick of it. He wished that he could ask someone to take away his power, even if it meant death.

He felt nervous when he heard the door opened, a sign that Woohyun had come back. He had turned off the light because it was too blinding for him in this situation, Woohyun didn’t turn it back on. Myungsoo hoped that Woohyun didn’t realize that Myungsoo was here, and yet his steps got louder and sounded closer, and Myungsoo wanted to float away and disappear. He wished he could run away to another place, but there was no place to hide here.

Myungsoo didn’t hear him, but he knew that Woohyun was kneeling beside of him now.

“Are you okay?”

Myungsoo felt a genuine bewilderment when he realized that Woohyun didn't sound angry or scared. He looked concerned, and it was eerie.

“Are you okay?”  Myungsoo repeated, asking the question back to Woohyun instead of answering because it should be Woohyun who was not okay. He was the one who almost died.

“I am all right.” Woohyun said, “How about you?”

“I am sorry.” Myungsoo apologized instead, still not answering.

“For what?”

Myungsoo could tell that Woohyun was pretending that he didn’t know anything. Myungsoo didn’t know why Woohyun did that. There was no reason to. It didn’t make any of them feel better; Myungsoo still could remember Woohyun’s pained face.

“For poisoning you,” Myungsoo said. It always felt sickening whenever he said the word ‘poison’. He hated that word the most in this world.

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” Woohyun said, he scooted closer to Myungsoo and Myungsoo could feel warmness radiated from Woohyun’s skin. He scooted himself away, but Woohyun sat beside of him. Myungsoo felt uncomfortable, but he had no more room to move because he was already in the corner. “That Coach forced you to do it.”

“But still…”

“He used mind control on you.” Woohyun elaborated, and Myungsoo wondered if Coach told him that, wondered if Coach had explained everything to Woohyun after Myungsoo ran away.

“I know.”

“Then you know that it’s not your fault.” Woohyun insisted. Myungsoo hung his head low, buried it between his two legs because he didn’t feel deserving of Woohyun’s understanding, it didn’t feel right. But Myungsoo didn’t want Woohyun to be angry at him, too, didn’t want him to stop being friendly with him. Woohyun sensed that Myungsoo didn’t want to talk about the incident anymore, so he asked, “So it’s your power, huh? Poisoning people?”

“Yes,” Myungsoo answered. Yeah, he could generate poison from his own body. It was a weird power, but it made Myungsoo suffered.

“By touching them?” Woohyun inquired, his interest piqued.

“I can poison the air to poison other people in the area, too.” Myungsoo explained, “I can exude poison from my body, from any part of my body.”

Myungsoo was a poison himself. There was a reason why he always covered his body other than his face. Even a little touch could be deadly if Myungsoo couldn’t stop generating poison. It used to be uncontrollable and he remembered well about a period when he was locked somewhere here because he couldn’t stop generating poison.

(He still didn’t know where that place was, but it was white and empty and scary).

“Is that why other people avoid you?”

“Yes.” Myungsoo said, his voice mumbled, “I didn’t even have a roommate before this in case something goes wrong and I can’t handle my power.”

“Are you powerful?”

Woohyun had so many questions. He didn’t sound scared, though. And it was strange. Woohyun was strange.

“Yeah. You can say that. It’s hard for me to control my power.”

Myungsoo was not powerful. His poison was more powerful that he was, he was powerless because even after years being here, there were times when he felt that he didn’t have full control of his own body. He didn’t like it.

“Well, I found out my power today, too,” Woohyun said, and he sounded happy. Myungsoo understood because Woohyun was confused and uncertain about being in this school, “It’s why Coach did that, to explain the power to me and see how far I can control it.”

Suddenly Myungsoo felt that he was being used. Surely Coach could do that without having Myungsoo poisoned Woohyun, no? Myungsoo thought that he should confront Coach about that because he, out of all people, should have known that Myungsoo hated using his power. But he guessed it meant nothing. Myungsoo probably shouldn’t expect people to respect his wishes, even when he couldn’t help but hoping for that.

“What is it?” Myungsoo said, feeling curious too, “Your power.”

“The same power Coach has,” Woohyun answered proudly. Myungsoo couldn’t see him, but he could imagine Woohyun smiling, “Power Negation and Theft. That sounds cool, right? The coach said that it’s a very rare power.” Woohyun continued, still proud, “Well, not as rare as yours but it’s still cool.”

Myungsoo understood it now. Not fully, but he finally understood.

“So, that’s why you’re my roommate.”

Woohyun nodded.

“Your poison doesn’t affect me.” Woohyun said, “Well, it does affect me, but I can make it not affect me. If you get what I mean.”

“I understand.”

It was hard to explain, but Woohyun could make other people’s power not work and even if he failed and they managed to attack him using their power, somehow, he could make himself stop being affected. Like when Myungsoo poisoned him, he made the poison not working anymore. If someone made him unable to stop moving, he would be able to move again at will. Of course, there would be some instances where it couldn’t work like that. If Woohyun got his jaw dislocated because someone with enhanced strength punched him, he wouldn’t be able to fix that. His jaw would still be dislocated.

(Not that Myungsoo hoped that it would happen to Woohyun.)

Woohyun could steal other people’s power by touching them, too. He could make other people powerless by taking it, though he couldn’t have that power forever. It was a complicated power; Myungsoo felt fascinated.

“I have your power, too, now. I accidentally stole a portion of it.” Woohyun told him, sheepish about it, “I tried it on Coach, but he nullified it quickly.”

Myungsoo chuckled a little at that. He could imagine Woohyun failing miserably. There was a reason why Coach became the one who teach the students about their powers; he had tried a lot of abilities by stealing a portion of those powers, he even mastered some of them more than the original owners. Fighting with Coach meaning asking for death, Myungsoo would say that Coach was the scariest teacher in this school.

“Why are you so afraid of being with other people?” Woohyun asked again, as always being the one who kept the conversation going, “It’s not like you have killed people with your power, right?”

Myungsoo suddenly felt his heart ached to hear the question, the memory was coming back, and images were playing around his head—Myungsoo felt a headache forming, a flashback playing on his mind. It was finally time for Woohyun to feel scared of him.

“I have killed other people,” Myungsoo said, unable to lie.

Woohyun obviously didn't expect that answer, with the way he could only say, “Oh.”

“I was angry, and I didn’t even know I have this power.” Myungsoo started to explain, voice trembling and he felt anger bubbling again, anger at himself, “I was so angry, and I was blinded and suddenly—“

“It’s okay.” Woohyun said, “You don’t have to explain it.”

He was only eight years old back then, and he didn't understand anything. He remembered seeing his parents fighting, and he remembered feeling upset seeing it. He recalled asking them to stop fighting, but they turned their anger on him, making him feel scared and angry. The next thing he remembered, he saw his parents laying down on the floor, their whole body blue and their eyes red. They looked scared, even in death.

Myungsoo realized right away that it was him who killed them. He almost ran away before someone suddenly showed up and knocked him out.

“I killed people.” Myungsoo said, unable to say that he murdered his own parents, “I killed people.”

Myungsoo cried silently; Woohyun was silent beside of him.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo felt troubled for the whole night after that because Woohyun didn’t talk anymore after the fiasco and Myungsoo felt devastated because Woohyun finally felt scared of him. He couldn’t concentrate in class, and he kept telling himself that it was better that the cat was out of the bag now. But he ended up imagining Woohyun mocking and scowling at him, Woohyun demanding to move out of their room, Woohyun gossiping with other people, and much more.

His imaginations became too wild and needless to say; he couldn’t concentrate on any of his classes. He scowled at himself and tried to shake himself out of it. He kept telling himself that it would be okay, that he was used to having no one by his side anyway so losing Woohyun as a friend was actually not losing anything at all.

He was walking in the hallway when for the first time, someone tackled him, making him stumbled and almost fell. He wanted to lunge at his attacker, but the warm voice made him stop.

“Kim Myungsoo.” Woohyun said, a mischievous grin on his face, “How’s your day?”

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo asked, felt confused by Woohyun’s sudden appearance and by his act. Woohyun was supposed to feel scared of him, now.

“Catching up with a friend,” Woohyun said easily, walking beside of Myungsoo while some people stared at them in disbelief.

Myungsoo stared at Woohyun in disbelief, unable to trust what he heard.

Friend? It sounded foreign to Myungsoo sometimes. He liked it.

 

___________

 

Today’s lunch sucked.

Myungsoo stared at the various food that he should pick and wanted to pout because there were no chicken or beef—just dory fish. Being in school meant that he couldn’t choose his own food and only depends on what the school provided him. But Myungsoo didn’t really know what kind of food there were out there other than the food he ate here; it made Myungsoo wondered if there were any students who missed the food from their hometowns.

“Hey, don’t cut lines!”

He heard a commotion from behind of him when he was queuing for his lunch, making him look back. He frowned when he saw Woohyun behind of him, showing up out of nowhere. Myungsoo wondered if Woohyun stole an ability to move quickly because he didn’t see him coming.

(Myungsoo randomly thought that it would be really useful for Woohyun if he stole an enhanced intelligence ability during exams).

“Well, it’s your fault for leaving a gap like this.” Woohyun said to the person standing behind of Myungsoo nonchalantly, shrugging before turning his attention to Myungsoo and grinned, “Let’s eat outside, together.”

Myungsoo started picking his food and Woohyun started, too. Myungsoo didn’t look at Woohyun as he asked, “Why aren’t you eating with your friends?”

Woohyun had other friends, too. Myungsoo knew because sometimes between breaks, Myungsoo could see them hang out together. It didn’t help that they were loud so even though Myungsoo didn’t pay attention to anything, they got his attention anyway when they were loud.

“I have spent a lot of time with them in classes.” Woohyun said, “I need a breath of fresh air.”

And the breath of fresh air was…Myungsoo? Myungsoo wouldn’t call himself a breath of fresh air. He was anything but fresh.

“You spent a lot of time with me, too.” Myungsoo pointed out. After all, they spent a good chunk of time together in their shared dorm room.

“So what?” Woohyun said, uncaring. He picked his last side dish and said, “Let’s eat outside.”

Myungsoo figured that there was no harm in eating with Woohyun. He usually ate alone, so this would be a little change, even though Myungsoo doubted that he would eat together with Woohyun every day. He ended up following Woohyun, getting out of the dining hall and went to the school park. Woohyun chose to sit on a bench, and Myungsoo sat beside of him, putting his tray of food on his lap.

They could see a forest across the school, a deep forest that Myungsoo was not sure had an end. No one dared to go to the forest unless the school approved of it. Most of the times Myungsoo went there for a study tour, but Myungsoo didn’t dare to stray away from the crowd. There were a lot of stories about the forest, about how people who went there unauthorized never come back or when they did come back, they were not normal anymore. But the forest enchanted him and made him wish that he was daring enough to go there.

“Don’t you have any friends?” Woohyun asked, bringing him out of his reverie about the forest, “You have spent a lot of time in this school.”

Myungsoo didn’t like this kind of conversation.

“I have some from the red group,” Myungsoo said. Even so, calling them a friend was a little reaching, “But we’re not that close. Other people are afraid of me.”

Individuals who got put together as ‘dangerous’ people couldn’t help but sympathize with each other, most of them went through the same kind of isolation in this school. But because of that, they also put up a wall to each other. The closest student with Myungsoo was Soojung, but she was two years younger than him, and they barely meet each other because they weren’t in the same class and they had only had the same training once. And Lizzy, too. But she disappeared and no one knew where she was, now.

Woohyun was the first person who was openly friendly with him, and Myungsoo didn’t know how to feel about it. He felt relieved and happy, but he was still worried for Woohyun. He couldn’t shake off that feeling.

“I’m not scared of you.” Woohyun said even though Myungsoo was perfectly aware of that, Myungsoo still didn’t understand why he didn’t feel afraid when he should be, “You should smile more, maybe people will not be so scared of you.”

Smiling was hard when he didn’t have any reason to smile. It was the same with being happy.

“That wouldn’t affect everything.”

“Maybe it would.” Woohyun insisted. If there was one thing Myungsoo had learned about Woohyun, it was that Woohyun was stubborn, “And maybe you should stop being scared of hurting other people.”

“It’s not easy,” Myungsoo said. Every time he wanted to get close to someone, he remembered what happened to his parents, and he started feeling scared again, scared that something similar would happen. Myungsoo was not sure if he could continue living if he killed another people.

“I guess so.  Do you know how I can contact my parents?”

Another thing Myungsoo learned about Woohyun: He changed topics as quickly as flipping a coin. Sometimes it took Myungsoo off guards. Woohyun had been wondering about how to contact his family; he had asked questions related to that several times. Myungsoo was sure that he was not the only one being asked, especially since Woohyun had a monitor as a friend.

“No, no one can contact anyone outside of the school other than some people here,” Myungsoo said. He never asked himself because he didn’t have anyone to contact outside of the school, but he knew this, “Even the monitors don’t have that privilege.”

“I see.” Woohyun said, visibly disappointed, “This school almost seems like a jail.”

“I guess you can say that.”

For the students, this school was a jail. You didn’t enter the school on your own accord and couldn’t get out if they didn’t want you to. They didn’t have any access to the outside world and could only browse and watched things that the school allowed. At least people on prisons could contact their family (at least that was what Myungsoo learned from books), people here could only talk to each other.

“At least this school is cool.” Woohyun said, picking on his food, “I can have my own phone and laptop here.”

"You will get used to this school," Myungsoo said. They had no choice but to get used to it.

“I guess, so. At least there aren’t many annoying people here.”

Woohyun started to ramble about several annoying people he met, describing each of them while munching on his food like a rabbit. Myungsoo almost forgot to eat his own food because he was so focused listening to Woohyun. Even after weeks, Myungsoo still not used to it when Woohyun talked to him. It didn’t feel like a reality.

Honestly, Myungsoo liked it when someone talked to him, when they put an effort to start a conversation with him. Woohyun did that a lot, and it made Myungsoo felt important, made Myungsoo felt like being taken care of. Myungsoo couldn’t help but afraid he would get used to this, he didn’t want to feel hurt in the end.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo concluded that he couldn’t understand Woohyun at all when he came back from the toilet to his room and saw Woohyun messing around in their room, pulling the furniture and then pushing his own bed closer to Myungsoo’s. Myungsoo frowned, figuring out that Woohyun was up to something. He hoped that it was not something that violated the school’s rules—he didn’t want to get into troubles while Woohyun seemed to have a habit of finding reasons to get scolded by teachers.

“What are you doing?” Myungsoo asked, not liking seeing the room became unorganized.

"Putting our beds together," Woohyun answered directly, not even finding that unusual. Myungsoo frowned even more.

“Why?”

“Because I want to sleep next to you.”

And Myungsoo still frowned. Why would he want sleep together on one bed? Most people disliked that. Myungsoo was not sure if he liked that or not because he had always slept alone. He didn’t know how sharing a bed felt like. Woohyun was definitely a weird person and maybe Myungsoo should feel wary about him.

“Why?” He asked again, like a broken record.

“I feel more comfortable sleeping when I have someone by side,” Woohyun explained, finally stopping moving when he saw Myungsoo hesitating about this. Myungsoo wondered if he slept with someone before he

“How if something bad happens?” Myungsoo asked. Of course, that was what Myungsoo always afraid of.

“Something like what?” Woohyun asked, pretending not to know what Myungsoo was talking about, “Something naughty?”

Myungsoo blushes when Woohyun said that and threw a pillow to him. Woohyun managed to catch it and laughed before he asked again, “Are you scared?”

Myungsoo didn’t answer. Woohyun walked toward him and put his hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder without any hesitation, trying to assure Myungsoo, “Don’t be scared, you know I can handle your poison.”

“You’re still level one.” Myungsoo pointed out, “You can’t even stop accidentally stealing other people’s power.”

Myungsoo still remembered that two weeks ago Woohyun passed out from accidentally taking too many powers during a physical education class. Even though Myungsoo felt sorry for Woohyun he couldn’t stop laughing because the story was hilarious and Myungsoo would forever tease Woohyun about that, he especially liked saying that Woohyun loved touching people so much that it backfired on him.

“I’m still putting our beds together.”

Myungsoo shrugged, finally accepting. Maybe, a little too easily.

 

___________

 

“I have learned so many things about my power.” Woohyun said, plopping down on the bed beside of Myungsoo after his training was over, “I can kill someone by stealing their power permanently.”

Myungsoo stopped reading the book he was reading, glancing at Woohyun who looked at him as if he was hoping Myungsoo would say something. Myungsoo was not sure what that something was. He rolled over and ended up asking, “Are you planning to kill someone?”

Woohyun didn’t deny it right away, and it unsettled Myungsoo that Woohyun needed time to answer the question. He shrugged, though.

“Of course not.” Woohyun said, “It’s just…good to know. I guess I am dangerous, too.”

Myungsoo thought about that for a while—Woohyun’s power was classified as yellow because it wasn’t that dangerous. At least, his power was not dangerous for normal humans and only hazardous to people like them. Myungsoo knew that there were students who were afraid of Woohyun, not as many as students who were afraid of Myungsoo, though, and because Woohyun was friendly, it didn’t affect his social life much.

Myungsoo suddenly considered asking Woohyun to strip him of his power. But if Myungsoo were stripped of his power, he would be dying. And on top of that, Woohyun would have to carry his power forever and Myungsoo didn’t want Woohyun to go through that, not only because he might had to go through scrutiny, but carrying someone else’s power could harm Woohyun, too.

(And well, Woohyun was not skilled enough to completely strip someone’s power. Not yet.)

“What other things did you learn about it?” Myungsoo said, finally learning how to keep a conversation going instead of making Woohyun had a one-sided conversation.

“I don’t have to touch people to nullify their power.” Woohyun explained excitedly, “So, like, I can make you non-poisonous to me as long as you’re around me.”

Myungsoo knew that. Woohyun’s explanation sucked, but he could understand. Woohyun basically could make a field to render people powerless, the stronger he was, the wider the range the field would be. Myungsoo read a lot about this power, and he was almost sure that he knew more about the power than Woohyun himself.

He pretended to be clueless, though.

“That seems like something hard to do,” Myungsoo said, in a fake wondering voice

“Yeah, Coach said that I have to train a lot to be able to make people around me unable to use their powers.” Woohyun explained again, “I really want to master that.”

“Why?” Myungsoo asked again, hoping that it was for a non-murderous thought.

“So you can touch me without hesitations,” Woohyun said, smiling. He moved closer and put his face close to Myungsoo’s face for no reason.

 Myungsoo blinked innocently and said, “I can touch you.”

Myungsoo had gotten used to touching Woohyun, even if it was just a simple touch and movement like putting his hand on Woohyun’s shoulder. He had been careful not to touch Woohyun’s skin directly, though. Even though Woohyun could neutralize his poison, Myungsoo still wanted to be careful.

“Without gloves, I mean.” Woohyun said, “You must be craving to touch someone. I have seen you avoiding to touch people even when you’re wearing your gloves.”

That was true. Myungsoo couldn’t remember how it felt touching people without poisoning them. Sometimes, Myungsoo didn’t feel like a human because he couldn’t touch another human without hesitations. Sometimes he wanted to hug Woohyun, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“You should be able to touch someone, at least,” Woohyun said again. Myungsoo didn’t want Woohyun to go through troubles so that Myungsoo can touch him.

"I can touch Coach," Myungsoo said because the only one who could handle his poison other than Woohyun was Coach.

“But do you really want to touch him?”

Myungsoo shuddered imagining himself giving Coach a hug.

 

___________

 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Woohyun brought up about their abilities again, not talking about it with Myungsoo and only had another kind of conversations with him—conversations involving gossips, their everyday stories, and other people’s abilities. Myungsoo wondered how they never ran out of things to talk about, but he also wondered when they would finally run out of things to talk about.

But when they finally talked about their powers again, Woohyun surprised Myungsoo by lending out his bare arm to him and said, seriously, “Poison me.”

“Huh?” Myungsoo said, taken aback, “Why?”

“Just poison me.”

This situation eerily reminded Myungsoo of that time when Coach forced him to poison Woohyun, except this time it was Woohyun himself who asked. It was as if Woohyun was asking for death—Myungsoo hoped that Woohyun didn’t steal someone’s Persuasion skill to force him doing that.

“I don’t want to!” Myungsoo yelled, backing off from Woohyun. They were in their room, but Myungsoo felt worried.

“Come on.” Woohyun said, stepping closer and took Myungsoo’s hand, “Here I’ll remove your glove for you.”

Woohyun swiftly took off Myungsoo’s black glove, making him pull his hand away. He looked at Woohyun confusedly, hoping that Woohyun would change his mind.

"Namu." He whined the nickname slipped out of his tongue. He had been calling Woohyun this for several weeks, started when he thought that it would be a funny nickname but ended up using it for real. Woohyun didn't seem to mind, but Myungsoo tried not to call him that even though sometimes it slipped.

“Come on, touch me.” Woohyun coached, seemingly confident about this, “I’ll be okay. Just try to poison me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Myungsoo said, his voice was small and like a child’s.

“I won’t get hurt. I promise.” Woohyun promised, their hands were entwined to each other’s now. Myungsoo liked the feeling when their skin touched. Woohyun’s skin was warm and comforting. Myungsoo felt like a human again.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Woohyun said, assuring him, “Do it, please? I am asking you a favor.”

“Okay.”

Myungsoo hesitated, but he finally concentrated to exert his poison, trying to do that as slow as possible. But when he tried to that, he couldn't feel his power working. Usually, when he managed to exert his poison, he felt powerful even though in reality his energy was being sipped away the more he used his power. But now, he felt normal.

“Huh?” Myungsoo said, confused because he couldn’t do it. Couldn’t exert anything from his body.

“See? I am fine.” Woohyun said proudly, both of them looking at their hands.

“Maybe I failed to exert the poison,” Myungsoo said, still confused.

“Yes, you fail.” Woohyun said, “Because you can’t do it when you’re around me, now.”

Myungsoo looked up at Woohyun in surprise, not able to comprehend what was happening quickly.

“I learned it,” Woohyun explained, finally stopped holding Myungsoo’s hand. Myungsoo felt the loss of Woohyun’s touch too much; it felt real, “Okay, I can only nullify your power when you’re really close to me, like this close, but I can do it now.”

“How—“ Myungsoo started to ask, unable to believe that Woohyun learned it for real and so quickly. He didn’t think Woohyun was serious when he said that he would learn that because it was a hard thing to learn and control and it was no wonder that Woohyun kept coming back to their room late. Myungsoo thought that he had been playing around, but it seemed that it was because he was practicing until late.

“I practiced hard.” Woohyun cut him off, he took off the glove from Myungsoo’s other hand and hold Myungsoo’s hand again, as if proving it, “See, we can touch each other freely now.”

Myungsoo felt warm, touched that he could touch Woohyun. He even thought, _Ah, this is how someone’s skin felt like._

“But you’re going to get tired of using your power,” Myungsoo said. Of course, they had a limit in using their power. Using their powers too much could make them lose energy and got sick, maybe even died.

“It’s okay.” Woohyun said, looking at Myungsoo fondly, “As long as you can touch me, I will be all right.”

Myungsoo really felt like being taken care off. He didn’t understand why Woohyun was so nice to him, but he still felt grateful.

“I can touch you however I like, right?” Myungsoo asked, hopeful.

“Ooh, what are you thinking of?” Woohyun teased, his smile mischievous.

Myungsoo ignored that and launched himself at Woohyun, pulling Woohyun into a tight hug. He buried his face in Woohyun’s shoulder, feeling overwhelmed that he is actually touching someone, feeling someone under his skin. He thought that he would never be able to do this.

“Thank you.”

 

___________

 

Myungsoo slowly woke up when he heard quiet sobs from the other side of his face. Myungsoo always slept like a rock and yet, this time, he woke up from what he heard. Myungsoo slowly realized that Woohyun was crying, something that Myungsoo never saw or heard before. Myungsoo felt worried because Woohyun never cried before, not in front of Myungsoo. He always looked happy—the closest Myungsoo had even seen him breaking down was on Woohyun’s first day here.

“Namu.” Myungsoo touched Woohyun’s arm, “Are you okay?”

Woohyun turned his body, facing Myungsoo and Myungsoo could see that Woohyun did cry, but not anymore.

“It’s alright.” Woohyun said, forcing himself to smile, “I just dreamed about my family.”

Woohyun loved his family. He had told Myungsoo stories about them, about how even if they were going through a financial problem they were still holding on. About how he loved his mother a lot. Woohyun felt sorry for Woohyun because he couldn’t see them anymore.

“Do you miss them?” Myungsoo asked even though the answer was obvious.

“I do.” Woohyun answered, “I miss them a lot. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to them. I don’t even know if I will be able to meet them again.”

“I am sorry.” Myungsoo tried to touch Woohyun’s hand as if it would give Woohyun some comforts.

“What’s the purpose of this school? Why do they prevent us from contacting our family?” Woohyun asked him, letting out the questions he—and maybe everyone else—had. Myungsoo felt sorry for not knowing the answer, feeling like he should have had some answers but he was as clueless as every other student in the school.

“I don’t know.”

“I hate this.” Woohyun said, “I really hate this.”

Myungsoo scooted his body closer to Woohyun. He didn’t like it when Woohyun was sad, but Myungsoo couldn’t give Woohyun answers he needed. The thing about Woohyun was—he acted happy 99% of all times. He acted satisfied, and he acted like he was alright about all that happened to him. There were times when his façade cracked, and he showed how unhappy he was with his own predicament, but those were rare and sometimes Myungsoo wished that Woohyun would be more open to him about his unhappiness.

“You should have told me.” Myungsoo said, knowing well that he sounded childish, “You should have told me that you hate everything.”

“Then what are you going to do?”

And maybe it was because Woohyun didn’t think that Myungsoo was the right person to tell about his problems because Myungsoo was clueless about how it feels like. Because all Myungsoo can give Woohyun was a hug.

“I can’t do anything,” Myungsoo admitted, feeling defeated, “But at least I can try to help you with anything.”

_At least I could try to comfort you._

Woohyun ruffled Myungsoo’s hair and didn’t say anything, making Myungsoo’s heart feel hurt. But like how Myungsoo needed to get used to Woohyun’s presence, Woohyun needed time to be able to confide in Myungsoo.

“How’s the outside world look like?” Myungsoo asked, to distract Woohyun from the dream he had, “Is it beautiful?”

“Not everything is beautiful, but there are a lot of beautiful places,” Woohyun said, chuckling a little at Myungsoo’s cluelessness, “The world is big, you know.”

Myungsoo knew that. But Myungsoo wished he knew more.

“I have always wondered about the outside world.” Myungsoo said, “I have only seen it through books.”

Even back then, when he was free, he didn’t know much about the world.

“It feels like you have been here since you were a baby,” Woohyun said, touching Myungsoo’s face. There was something about the way Woohyun stared at Myungsoo that made him feel special. Myungsoo was special—in a bad way. But this time, Myungsoo felt special in a right way.

“I got sent here when I was eight years old.” Myungsoo said, “I didn’t even remember much from my childhood. Tower Prep is my home.”

He could remember his parents, he could remember the aftermath of his murders, but he couldn't remember everything else clearly. Every memory was fuzzy, and Myungsoo didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was a child back then, but he was pretty sure he was old enough to remember more things. He couldn’t remember if he ever went to school, couldn’t remember if he ever went on a trip with his parents.

“At least you have no one to miss,” Woohyun said as if it was something good. Myungsoo shook his head.

“No, I’m jealous of you.” Myungsoo said, “At least you have people you miss, a life you can come back to.”

Myungsoo didn’t have anywhere to go other than this school. If he managed to get out of the school, he didn’t know where to go. Other students had a family to come back to if they could, but Myungsoo didn’t know what he was going to do and where he could go. It was upsetting for him, that he didn’t have much of a past. That his life was centered on this school.

Though, Myungsoo also didn’t know which one was better: having no one to miss or having someone to miss. Woohyun nodded, though, understanding. Myungsoo could understand Woohyun’s feelings, too, even though he didn’t go through the same things.

“Sometimes I wonder how it feels like.” Woohyun started to say, “Being you.”

Myungsoo couldn’t understand what Woohyun meant. Did he mean how it felt having Myungsoo’s power? How did it feel having no life outside of the school? How did it feel living a life where he was constantly feeling afraid of killing other people?

"Terrifying," Myungsoo said. That seemed, to sum up his feelings about everything well. But then he added another word that seemed even more appropriate, "Lonely."

Woohyun stared at him, and Myungsoo wondered what was Woohyun feeling when he did so. Pity? Understanding? Myungsoo couldn’t guess.

He also couldn’t guess that Woohyun’s next move would be pushing him to lay down on his back while he put himself above of Myungsoo, his body on top of Myungsoo and his face became several inches close to Myungsoo’s face. Myungsoo’s heart pounded faster at the proximity, unsure on what Woohyun was doing. They stared at each other intensely, making Myungsoo felt like he was being observed, being sucked in by Woohyun’s eyes. He never realized that Woohyun’s eyes were beautiful.

And then Woohyun closed in, Myungsoo closed his eyes and felt Woohyun’s lips on his own lips. He didn’t know why but he opened his mouth slightly, making Woohyun slipped in. Woohyun’s lips were soft and wet, and Myungsoo never knew that he would be able to taste it. Myungsoo had never kissed anyone, never thought he would be able to kiss anyone, so he thought he wouldn’t know what to do.

Myungsoo let Woohyun did what he wanted, letting him lead. It was slow, but Myungsoo hardly breathes, too caught up in the situation. Sometimes their noses bumped to each other (damn Woohyun and his too perfect nose), but he ignored it. He didn’t know why Woohyun was doing this, but he enjoyed it nevertheless.

“I will show you the world,” Woohyun said as he was breaking off the kiss.

Myungsoo exhaled and then breathed out again, “How?”

“Let’s get out of here.” Woohyun said, “Of this school.”

“We can’t.” Myungsoo said, doubtful of their chance, “There is no way to do it.”

People have tried, but no one was successful. People who tried and got found out were taken away by the school, and people never heard of them again. Rumored said that they got jailed and punished, some of them got killed. Myungsoo was not sure if there was a way.

“We’ll find a way,” Woohyun said, determined.

“But—“

Woohyun shut him up with another kiss.

 

___________

 

Woohyun acted the same after that night; it puzzled Myungsoo because, for Myungsoo, something changed since the kiss.

He wasn't aware of it before, but not he was fully mindful of the fact that every time he saw Woohyun now, something inside of his stomach twisted, and he felt incredibly nervous. He felt shy because every time he looked at Woohyun, he remembered the kiss. It didn't help that Myungsoo saw Woohyun almost all day, it made him feel an awkwardness he had never felt before.

He was pretty sure that both Woohyun and he was only half-awake that night, that they were not fully lucid, and that was why the kiss happened. But Myungsoo couldn't help but wish that it meant something. They never talked about the kiss and Myungsoo felt that he needed confirmation that the kiss meant nothing so he wouldn't have to think about it, but he felt too shy actually to ask about it to Woohyun.

When he saw Woohyun and Woohyun spotted him, Woohyun flashed his usual smile at him, and it made Myungsoo felt sick. He turned his back and ran away while Woohyun looked at him in confusion. He touched his lips and remembering how it felt again—kissing.

Myungsoo thought that this didn’t feel right.

 

___________

 

“It feels weird.” Myungsoo explained while the headmaster listened to him attentively when he told him everything that happened between him and Woohyun, “Now every time I look at him I feel butterflies in my stomach. I don’t like it.”

The headmaster raised an eyebrow, and it looked like he was fighting a smile from forming, "Why don't you like it?"

Myungsoo wondered if it was right for him to talk about this with the headmaster. But he didn't have anyone else to talk to so he ended up going to the headmaster's office again to spill everything because he just felt so confused about what was happening. Woohyun would probably laugh at him if he heard that Myungsoo went to the headmaster for this. Except, Woohyun would never know because he was the biggest problem Myungsoo was having.

_(“Is it normal to tell your personal problems to a headmaster in other schools?” “No, Myungsoo, it’s not normal.”)_

Myungsoo pulled a sad face because he couldn’t pinpoint why exactly he didn’t like it. He just knew that he didn’t like feeling like this, even more so because he didn’t know what Woohyun was feeling. He hated being unsure about something.

“It feels wrong.” Myungsoo said, “And we have only known each other for a while.”

That was not the main problem; Myungsoo knew well that it was possible to fall in love in a short time because he had seen some students here hook up with each other within one week knowing each other. He didn't understand how people's relationship could progress that fast, but he was aware that was possible.

“This is totally normal.” The headmaster said, “Embrace the feeling, it’s not every day that you get to feel love.”

“Love?” Myungsoo repeated the word seemed foreign when it was applied to himself, “Love?”

Myungsoo never put a word on how he felt about Woohyun, but was ‘Love’ right? How was he supposed to know how love felt like when he had never fallen in love before?

“Don’t be surprised. This is the first time I see you being close to someone.” The headmaster explained, he didn’t seem to be surprised about Myungsoo’s problem, as if he knew well that it would happen. That was true; Woohyun was the only person who had been this close to Myungsoo. But would that mean if he managed to get close to another person, would Myungsoo fall in love with that person, too?

“Well, no one dares to get close to me as much as him,” Myungsoo said. Woohyun was the only one who had openly stated that he was not scared of Myungsoo.

“That’s why it’s only natural for you to feel fond of him.”

It should make Myungsoo feel relieved, that this was not a strange thing. But Myungsoo still felt uncertain about this whole deal, “How if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Well, he kissed you first, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

Should that assure him that Woohyun felt the same thing as Myungsoo felt? The headmaster finally looked at him seriously; Myungsoo wondered if the look the headmaster was giving him was the feeling of fond.

“Listen to me.” The headmaster ordered, even though Myungsoo always paid attention to him without being asked to, “You have to stop feeling afraid of hurting other people. That’s the main reason why you can’t get close to anyone.”

Woohyun had said something similar before and Myungsoo sadly realized it now that it was true, even though people did avoid him, Myungsoo did nothing to make them assured that Myungsoo was not dangerous. But how did that relate to this?

“For once, let yourself have a little bit of happiness.” The headmaster advised him, “Okay?”

Myungsoo still felt confused, so he didn't reply. He still didn't understand how he should let himself had a little bit of happiness.

“Myungsoo.” The headmaster said, forcing him to say something instead of being silent.

Myungsoo finally said, “Okay.” Even though he still needed time to understand what the headmaster was saying.

“Now, shoo, shoo, you need to go to your class.”

 

___________

 

The time went by and without Myungsoo realizing it, the end of the semester was coming soon. It meant that students had started studying for their tests…but not only that, they were preparing themselves for a party that would be held after the exam week was over. As Myungsoo had guessed, the students had been talking only about exams and the end of semester party. Woohyun was not excluded from that—he had been complaining about having to study and instead of actually studying he kept talking about the upcoming party, which would be his first party in the school.

Myungsoo watched Woohyun picking on several suits that he bought from the school using his school credits (something that was equivalent to money in this school). Woohyun had uselessly waste his credits by purchasing several suits when he only needed one. His excuse was _‘It’s my first time spending money uselessly in my life!’._

"What do you think about this suit?" Woohyun asked, showing him one suit in bright red.

"It's…bright," Myungsoo said, unable to have an opinion about things like. All the suits Woohyun bought was in bright colors; Myungsoo almost got blinded seeing them.

“I like bright colors,” Woohyun explained. Myungsoo didn’t like bright colors. Woohyun looked at him and then looked around their room, trying to find something but fail, “Where is your suit?”

Myungsoo shrugged, “I didn’t buy one.”

“Why?” Woohyun asked, surprised by that because everyone bought new suits and dresses for the party, “Aren’t you going to the ball?”

Myungsoo shook his head, not having any intention to go.

“I have gone once, a few years ago.” Myungsoo told Woohyun, “I don’t want to go again.”

“Just once in 9 years?!” Woohyun said, in an over-exaggerated tone he sometimes used when he found something shocking, “Why?”

“Well, at first I was too young to attend. But after that, I had nothing to there, and I just ruined the atmosphere, so it's better if I don't attend.” Myungsoo explained absentmindedly. He didn't like parties anyway; he had nothing to do there, and he would rather read something or sleep. Or study, but that would be the last option because Myungsoo still loved himself.

Woohyun dropped his suit on the bed and sat on his own chair, facing Myungsoo.

“If you are not coming then who will be my date?”

Myungsoo frowned, “What?”

“You are my date, right?”

Did Woohyun ask him before and Myungsoo didn’t remember at all? But Myungsoo was pretty sure that Woohyun never asked.

“Since when?” Myungsoo asked, afraid that he actually forgot it.

Woohyun just looked at him innocently and grinned, “Let’s attend the ball, yeah?”

“No.” Myungsoo answered without even thinking about it, “Ask one of your other friends to be your date.”

“But I want you,” Woohyun said, not looking at Myungsoo like he was a puppy or something. It almost made Myungsoo changed his mind. But then he thought about how uncomfortable the party would be and how he needed to sort out his feelings for Woohyun and how this would make it more complicated.

(And yes, he should just talk to Woohyun about it, but every time he tried he ended up changing the conversation right away.)

“I don’t want to go.”

Woohyun felt disappointed right away, and he finally stopped the puppy act (though, Myungsoo was weak to that) and seemed to try to think of something.

“I will give you a gift if you go with me.”

Apparently, Woohyun resorted to bribing when he was stuck. It managed to grab Myungsoo’s interest, though. He liked gifts, though it was almost impossible for students to give each other creative gifts unless they made the gifts themselves.

“What kind of gift?” Myungsoo asked.

“It’s a secret,” Woohyun said in a hushed voice, acting as if they were trading secrets. He dropped the act quickly and started to beg, “But really, let’s go together. Please?”

“Do you really want to go with me?”

Myungsoo felt flattered that Woohyun wanted to go with him, but he didn’t understand why Woohyun kept insisting and why Woohyun couldn’t just go with someone else. Myungsoo wouldn’t be a fun date, anyway.

“Yes.” Woohyun exclaims, “How if I die tomorrow? This could be my last wish.”

“Don't talk like that.” Myungsoo didn't like that; it made him felt guilty and afraid that it would come true. He didn't want to feel what it's like losing someone important, not anymore. He sighed and finally agreed, “Okay then.”

“Nice! Let’s order one for you before it’s closed, yeah?” Woohyun said as he pulled his chair to the front of Myungsoo’s desk, using his laptop to browse around, “I’ll even do your hair and everything.”

Now those were the things Myungsoo couldn’t trust Woohyun of.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo really didn’t like parties.

Because the music was too loud, because there were too many people in the room, because he didn’t feel like he fit in. He looked around the ballroom and didn’t know what to do. For the whole party, he had been hiding behind of Woohyun with his hand clutching the hem of Woohyun red suit (Myungsoo tried to stop him wearing that to no avail) and nervousness taking over him.

He wondered if there was a rule about how everyone had to pair up for the party—he didn't read anything about the ball because he thought he wouldn't come. Everyone seemed to bring a partner for this party, and Myungsoo understood why Woohyun insisted on going together.

"Don't you want something to eat?" Woohyun asked, and Myungsoo shook his head. Woohyun started to look a little worried, "But you haven't eaten anything since this morning."

“If I eat, other people won’t eat.”

It was a silly worry, really, but it had happened at the last ball he attended, and it was mostly because of some bad people who encouraged other people not to eat. Now those people were already gone (Myungsoo didn't know where did they go) and people had no problem with him during lunch, but the bad memory remained and Myungsoo kept being cautious about it.

“That’s ridiculous.” Woohyun said as they took a seat on one free table, “They’re treating you like you have an infectious disease.”

Myungsoo shrugged. He didn't think that they were treating him like an infectious disease, they were just careful around him, and Myungsoo couldn't blame them for that.

“If I take the food for you, would you eat?” Woohyun offered.

“Don’t, I don’t want to trouble you.”

“It’s nothing.” Woohyun said, getting up again even though it had only been less than a minute since he sat down, “I want to eat.”

Woohyun went away, and Myungsoo looked around, taking in his surroundings. Most people had gathered up between their friends, and almost everyone seemed to be talking about something exciting. They seemed carefree because exams had ended and now they were enjoying the freedom they had for a week before school started again. Myungsoo looked around, searching for some people he knew, people who were in the same classification as him, but he couldn't find any. Myungsoo assumed right away that they didn't come to the party.

It seemed that they were all the same, after all.

“Here.” Woohyun put down a plate in front of him before sitting down again, putting his own plate on the table.

“Thank you,” Myungsoo said gratefully. He had to remind himself not to get used to being coddled.

It seemed that Woohyun didn’t come back alone because there were two people following him. Myungsoo knew them as Woohyun’s classmates and friends, having seen them hanging out together several times. Myungsoo never dared trying to join them because it felt like they came from a different world than him.

“Can we join you?” The one who was lanky asked and Myungsoo nodded. He didn’t have any right to refuse, anyway.

“Hi, Myungsoo.” The other one greeted him awkwardly, and Myungsoo nodded again in acknowledgment. He knew Lee Howon, sort of. After all, Howon was one of the students who had stayed here almost as long as Myungsoo—he had been here for seven years. They couldn't help but acknowledge each other. Sometimes, they still talked to each other. Howon seemed to avoid him though, sometimes.

They both sat down on the available chairs beside of Woohyun and  Myungsoo finally remembered the name of the lanky guy—Sungyeol. Their appearance made Myungsoo felt more awkward because he never talked to Sungyeol and barely knew the two of them.

“So, you two are each other’s date?” Woohyun asked, already eating his food while Myungsoo was still a little dazed from being there.

“Kind of.” Sungyeol said, “We don’t have any other choices.”

“Really? There are so many people in this school.” Woohyun said while his mouth was full of food. It was anything but graceful—maybe he was starving. Myungsoo felt tempted to wipe Woohyun's mouth from the sauce.

“Girls refuse him. I am just helping him, so he doesn’t look so pathetic.” Howon said. Myungsoo realized that he still tended to have some bites in his words, though this one was on purpose to joke around.

Sungyeol looked offended, “What?”

“Even Sungjong manages to snatch a girl,” Howon muttered.

Myungsoo listened to them teasing each other and felt a little jealousy arose because he wished he could had this kind of conversation. It must felt nice, having a lot of friends. Myungsoo couldn't respond to anything they were saying, so he just ate quietly while still listening to them talking.

“Honestly, I thought one of you would be Sunggyu’s date,” Woohyun said at one point, making Myungsoo stopped eating for a second. Kim Sunggyu? The head of monitors? Myungsoo didn’t know that Woohyun was friend with him since Sunggyu was an important student and one of the most respected one here. It was interesting because seemed like Woohyun’s networking was wider than Myungsoo knew. But maybe Woohyun got to know Sunggyu because Howon was also a monitor.

“Nah.” Howon said, “He went with Bora.”

Myungsoo felt curious about what Woohyun did when he was not with Myungsoo, suddenly. Myungsoo knew that he hung out with Sungyeol and Howon a lot, but he didn't know what exactly they were doing. He wondered if they joined a club together or something—Myungsoo didn't join any clubs because nothing was appealing enough. He also wondered how exactly he fit in Woohyun's life. He still didn't know if Woohyun thought of him more than as a friend and a roommate.

He got so lost in his own thought that he didn't realize that he finally finished eating. Woohyun waved his hand in front of Myungsoo's face to bring him back to earth. When Myungsoo finally came back, Sungyeol and Howon were already gone, and it was only Woohyun in front of him, smiling at him while music was blazing in the background. Myungsoo never realized that he could space out like that.

“Let’s dance.” Woohyun invited him by extending his hand to Myungsoo.

“I can't dance,” Myungsoo claimed. He had never tried before, but he was pretty sure that he would be bad at it. And then he added, “I don't think other people will want to dance around me.”

And it was always Myungsoo’s nature to keep feeling worried about things that might not be.

“Good, then, there is more space for us.”

Woohyun stood up and took Myungsoo's hand before finally pulling him to the dance floor. Myungsoo didn't resist, but he still felt worried, worried that he would be embarrassing dancing and worried that he would ruin Woohyun's and everyone's night.

It was a slow song and they had to dance slowly. Myungsoo didn’t know what to do but Woohyun pulled him close and put his arm around Myungsoo’s waist while their other hands were entangled to each other’s. Myungsoo followed what Woohyun did, putting his arm around Woohyun’s waist. Myungsoo thought that this could be a funny sight because while Woohyun was wearing a bright red suit along with red pants and white shirt, Myungsoo wore an all-black attire.

But it was not funny because Myungsoo could see some people staring at them, some of them in surprise and some of them in wonder. Myungsoo felt uncomfortable by those stares; he wanted to run.

“Don’t mind other people,” Woohyun whispered in his ear, “Just focus on us.”

Myungsoo closed his eyes and tried to forget all those stares, tried to enjoy the moment he might not have again in the future. He barked in Woohyun's scent (—why did he smell so nice?) and enjoyed the moment.

Maybe he should have done that from the beginning.

 

___________

 

Myungsoo threw himself to the bed happily after the ball, finally managed to enjoy the party when he only focused on Woohyun and ignored everything else. They talked to Sungyeol and Howon again but even when they did, Myungsoo kept focusing on Woohyun, studying the way he talked, the way he laughed, and the way Woohyun looked at him. He didn't even care if other people found him creepy because he kept staring at Woohyun intensely.

“Are you happy?” Woohyun asked, amused at seeing Myungsoo being so happy. Myungsoo didn’t even know why he felt so high after the party.

“Yes.” Myungsoo admitted easily, “I have never felt this happy before.”

Myungsoo felt at ease and his world suddenly didn’t seem so dark anymore. He felt so grateful that Woohyun suddenly appeared in his life. He made Myungsoo’s life became easier and a little more colorful.

“I told you that you should go to the ball,” Woohyun said in his _I-told-you-so_ tone, which he rarely used because most of the time he was wrong. Woohyun joined him on the bed, both of them still wearing their party attire and didn’t have any intention to change soon.

“I don’t think it’s because of the ball,” Myungsoo said, his heart pounding faster that it usually was because of adrenaline.

“Then why are you happy?” Woohyun asked, laying on his stomach and stared at Myungsoo.

“Because of you.”

It sounded cheesy, but it was true. For the first time, Woohyun looked shy in front of him. Though he tried hard not to show it, Myungsoo could tell that he was flattered at what Myungsoo said.

“I’m glad.” Woohyun said, “I like seeing you smile this much, you should smile more often.”

Myungsoo stared at Woohyun and finally found the courage to say something about his feelings, finally understanding what the headmaster said to him. Woohyun was the source of his happiness, someone who made him felt happy. He shouldn't avoid that happiness, and he shouldn't be afraid to embrace that happiness, especially after such a long time being alone and miserable. He shouldn't let that happiness gone and grab it, instead.

For the first time, Myungsoo finally felt that he deserved to have happiness.

“I really like you.” Myungsoo finally blurted out, sitting upright when he finally said it, “I like you a lot.”

Woohyun was a little taken aback by the confession; he stared at Myungsoo in disbelief before a bright and broad smile started to form, brighter than Myungsoo had ever seen. The smile assured Myungsoo that he wouldn’t get his heart broken.

“I like you a lot, too.”

Myungsoo felt like he was flying when he heard what Woohyun said, and he couldn’t help but asking, “Really?”

Of course, Woohyun answered by pushing him to the bed and kissing him. Myungsoo didn’t know how to kiss, but Woohyun took charge anyway and Myungsoo just wildly react to what Woohyun did. It was a mess and they ended up looking like a mess, but Myungsoo still felt happy, anyway.

 

___________

 

“Where’s the gift?” Myungsoo demanded a few days later, only remembering about Woohyun’s promise that time because he was too caught up in their new relationship. He didn’t need any gift or anything, but he still wanted to collect Woohyun’s promise. Just because.

“What gift?” Woohyun said, pretending not to know. He didn’t look at Myungsoo and Myungsoo scowled because Woohyun was pretending to ignore him.

“You know what gift.”

Woohyun finally put down his phone and looked at Myungsoo before finally he grinned and said, “Follow me. You are asking at the right time.”

Myungsoo obeyed and followed Woohyun getting out of his room. He walked beside of Woohyun and held Woohyun's hand with his gloved hand, just because he wanted to. It was already night, and most of the students were already inside of their rooms, so the hallways were empty. Myungsoo was not sure where they were heading. It was not outside because it was forbidden to go out at this hour and there were sensors everywhere.

Myungsoo was confused when they were entering an area where the monitors' rooms were. They stopped, and he turned his head to Woohyun, "Isn't this a monitor's room?"

Woohyun smirked at him and pulled out a card from his pocket, showing it to Myungsoo before flashing it to the card reader on the door. Myungsoo's eyes widen, and he panicked, "What are you doing?"

They were not allowed to go inside other's rooms. Furthermore, they shouldn't have access to other rooms. But the card reader flashed green instead of red, giving them access and unlocking the door. Woohyun entered the room by Myungsoo hesitated, letting go of Woohyun's hand.

“Just follow me, it will be fine,” Woohyun assured, and it was all it took for Myungsoo to finally took a step.

The room was empty, and Myungsoo noticed that the bed was messy. Myungsoo didn't know whose room was this, but Myungsoo thought that it might be Howon's. What made Myungsoo surprised though that there was a big air vent, and it was opened. Myungsoo got even more surprised when Woohyun walked to it and then entered it. The door got locked automatically again behind them. Myungsoo just stood instead of following Woohyun, not sure about what they were currently doing.

“Come on,” Woohyun said before he crawled further inside the air vent. Myungsoo hesitantly entered the air vent and followed Woohyun.

Woohyun suddenly went up, and Myungsoo hurried to catch up to him. He saw that Woohyun was going down using the stair and Myungsoo wondered where they were going. Myungsoo felt scared because it was so dark and it was Myungsoo's first time entering an air vent like this.

“Woohyun.” He called out, “Let’s go back, this is scary.”

"Ssh, don't worry, this is safe," Woohyun yelled from upstairs, and Myungsoo groaned. He also wondered why he was doing this, and he really wondered what kind of gift Woohyun had from him to make him go through this. He finally decided to go up using the stair, too, while Woohyun had arrived and was waiting for him. The vent was narrow, and he didn't have many rooms to move.

He arrived safely, and Woohyun moved again. Myungsoo followed him for a while before Woohyun finally stopped and pushed something. Woohyun moved and disappeared into a room, a light finally shining upon Myungsoo and he hurried to crawl forward, finally stepping out to see where did he arrive.

It was a room filled with boards and other stuff. Myungsoo was greeted by a sight of five people looking at him, excluding Woohyun. Sungyeol, Howon, and Sunggyu was among them, and Myungsoo was so shocked he took a step back.

Woohyun put his hand on Myungsoo’s shoulder and said, dramatically, “Welcome to our lair.”

“What is this?” Myungsoo asked, almost stuttering. He didn’t know where this room was and what were they doing here late at night. He looked around and this room looked more like a storeroom, but they seemed to make the room comfortable with them with toys and sofas around.

“This is a place for all of us to plan our escape.” Woohyun calmly explained while Myungsoo was still stunned.

“Escape?” Myungsoo repeated.

Woohyun nodded, “From this school.”

Myungsoo gaped and unable to process all of this. Woohyun took his face and looked at him seriously, “I told you, I’ll find a way for you to see the world.”

 

 

 

 

 

(Later, sometime in the future, Myungsoo would learn that it was not only freedom Woohyun was trying to give him, but also friends.)

 

 

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the people who is involved in the exchange said that I need to continue the fic, but I am not sure if I can (...) But, even though apparently I left it hanging at an important part, I hope you guys will enjoy this =D


End file.
